


Sunday Morning Stasis

by Aphasioutta



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphasioutta/pseuds/Aphasioutta
Summary: Matt and Danny do the dirty, pretty short and sweet for my first work. I apologize for nothing.





	Sunday Morning Stasis

Matt could only stare. Well, his equivalent, anyway, letting all his other senses paint a vivid picture in his head. His mouth was wide open, and he was sure that he was making a damned fool of himself. But shit. When Danny moved like that, slow, and graceful, absolutely focused on every tendon and joint and muscle...it was like art. His heartbeat was steady as music, and his breath was almost as slow as if he were sleeping. Even the air displaced around him did so in a lovely rhythmic order. This was Danny’s morning routine, focusing his chi. Helped him gear up and energize for the day. Sometimes, Matt swore he just did it to be a tease.

Suddenly Danny, caught up in his slo-mo kung fu, turned halfway and came face-to-face with Matt. He paused, surprised that Matt had been able to sneak up on him. Danny couldn’t seem to get over the fact that Matt moved more silently than he did. Then he huffed in that way that said he had broken into a grin, and Matt returned it.

“I didn’t know you were up yet,” Danny laughed nervously. He broke from his ritual and scratched the back of his neck. Matt could hear Danny’s pulse spike, could sense the heat flush across his face and chest, even from a yard away. Danny had no qualms meditating or balancing himself in front of people most of the time, but Matt made him nervous (in a good way, he’s promised). Matt remembered he was wrapped in a silk sheet, not even dressed yet, and the sight must have had an effect on Danny.

“Mm. Just got up. Need coffee.” Matt planted a gentle morning kiss on Danny’s lips and shuffled to his kitchen. They had spent the night at his place after patrol. Sometimes they stayed at Danny’s apartment instead, but Matt had a hard time admitting how he disliked waking up in an unfamiliar place.

He could feel Danny’s frown against his mouth. “You shouldn’t rely on substances to improve your mindset,” he said softly.

“Probably not,” Matt conceded. “But I wouldn’t have made it through law school without caffeine, and the habit just stuck with me.”

Danny smiled, but not in the way that he meant it. Still, he didn't object when Matt shuffled into the kitchen, wrapped proudly in his sheet, and started the coffee pot. Danny crept up behind him while he listened to the machine (he let him) and wrapped his strong arms around Matt. “You look like a high monk, all wrapped in silk. But sexier.”

Matt giggled as Danny’s mouth worked the sensitive spot at the base of his neck and leaned back into Danny’s embrace. “I don't have the patience to be a monk.“ He was still a little hazy from sleep, but that only seemed to amplify the warmth and security he felt with Danny, and the way he almost radiated peace and joy. He was so easygoing; that was what drew Matt to him in the first place.

Matt turned around to face Danny, hands wrapping the silk around both of them. “Plus, monks can't have nearly this much fun.” He ran warm fingers down Danny’s sides, eliciting a shiver and a chuckle. Danny’s sweatpants hung low on his waist, revealing just enough of his hips and ass, and yet not quite enough.

Danny, in one fluid movement, lifted Matt up and onto the counter, nudging his way in between his legs until Matt conceded, knees parting to let him in. Danny kissed him, hands so gentle on his hips, lips so soft and plush. Matt’s hands snaked into Danny's hair almost of their own accord. He liked it longer like this--it was fun, to be able to dig his fingers into the thick curls.

Danny groaned and pulled back just long enough to speak. “You're beautiful,” he said, voice dark. His breath tasted like a nectarine.

Matt noticed Danny’s hand start to travel towards a growing erection, slow like he was asking for permission, and Matt couldn't help but smile. Everything Danny did was so careful and thoughtful.

“Touch me,” Matt whispered, rocking his hips almost imperceptibly.

“Bossy,” Danny teased, immediately taking the opportunity to tease Matt. He let his fingers trail over Matt's inner thighs, back up to his hips, but not quite reaching his cock. Matt refused to reward Danny with sound just yet, but he knew the man could see him bite his lip, and feel his cock twitch between them.

Danny picked him up, and Matt wrapped his legs around his midsection. The first time Danny did that, Matt was trepidatious. Letting someone manhandle him had never been an idea that appealed to him. But Danny was so careful, and never faltered, and rather than powerless, Matt felt safe in his arms. He could feel Danny all round him, intoxicated by the aroma of nectarines and his own shampoo in Danny's hair, Danny’s arousal wafting up around them, mingling with Matt’s. God, it drove Matt wild when their scents collided.

Matt was a little surprised when he was laid on more silk, still warm from where he had slept. Danny had taken him to bed. Bed was good, Matt decided, and squirmed just enough to feel the friction against the cloth he was draped in.

He gasped when Danny suddenly yanked the sheet away from his body, leaving him bare and a little chilly. “I want to see you,” Danny murmured. Matt shivered, only in part from the cold. He stretched his arms over his head, arching his back the way Danny liked. Danny knew how to push Matt’s buttons, but the favor could certainly be returned. He took a lot of satisfaction from the gasp above him, and yelped as a hot and hungry mouth descended on one nipple. One hand rolled and caressed the other, while another hand slid down to Matt’s cock, standing at attention and throbbing incessantly.

Matt was in Heaven, with Danny working his nipples and stroking him with that--oh--clever twist at the head. He wasn’t paying attention to the sounds he made anymore, moaning quietly, letting his lover know just how much he was enjoying himself. Danny leaned up to kiss his mouth, and as he did, Matt felt his hands leave his body.

“Danny…” Matt whined. He’d had a wonderful rhythm going, and stopping it felt like sacrilege.

“Shhh,” Danny consoled, stroking Matt’s cheek. “Be patient.”

Matt lay still, heart pounding, and listened as Danny opened a drawer near Matt’s head and found their lube. He moved onto the bed smoothly, catlike, and slid hands between Matt’s thighs, parting the willing flesh and sighing at the sight it revealed. It was impressive, how nubile and graceful Danny had become in the bedroom over the last year. He was a fumbling virgin when Matt first took him to bed, but now he was every bit as skilled as his lover and teacher.

Matt heard the click of the bottlecap, and startled at the cold fluid running along the warmest parts of his body. Danny’s warm hands alleviated the cold, running fingers along Matt’s crack and massaging his cheeks. Matt spread his legs further, allowing for more access. The smell of vanilla hit him like a train, and he realized Danny was using the special lube. “Fuck, Danny,” Matt groaned, hips twitching. He heard his lover’s laughter in response, dark and ragged.

The tingling started in a moment, warm and buzzing on Matt’s skin. It made him writhe, almost more than Danny could control, but God, Danny knew what that lube did to him and how could he even begin to control himself when Danny was rubbing his thumb over Matt’s muscles like that and then there was a hand cradling his balls so gently. Matt keened and dug fingers into his sheets.

“Take it easy.” Danny chuckled and slowed his movements, giving Matt room to breathe. “Don't want you finishing before the main event.”

“You’re a goddamn tease and if you don't put something in me right now I swear--”

Danny slipped one finger inside Matt, eliciting a sinful moan that went straight to Danny’s cock. He could feel a slight tingling on his fingers, and imagined how much more intense it must be for Matt. What a sight--eyes shut, wriggling around under Danny, leaking precome and flushing pink. He was a vision, framed in silk.

It wasn’t long before Matt was begging for two, then three fingers, pushing down onto them and begging for more. Danny took pride in the things he could do to Matt, such a strong and composed man. He only had to kiss and touch the right places, and enjoy the ride, and Matt was wrecked beneath him, begging for Danny to, “Put your cock in me, fill me up, please, Danny, I need it,” between ragged breaths and those small, high-pitched sounds he loved to hear. Danny wondered, as he lined himself up, if Matt could hear how his heart was pounding, if he could smell the precum making a wet spot on his pants, or if he was too far gone to notice.

Matt noticed. His world didn’t narrow down to his erogenous zones when he was this turned on. Rather, his senses overwhelmed him; he could feel every burning touch from Danny, inside and out, could smell his sweat and both of their cocks, could hear Danny down to the muscles that clenched in his abdomen as he pushed himself inside--

They both stopped breathing for a second, stilled, adjusting to the sensation. Danny didn’t know how he had fit himself in there, Matt was ridiculously tight, and Matt, well-prepped but driven blissfully half-mad with sensory overload, reveled for a moment in finally getting what he craved.

Danny broke the brief repast with a gentle thrust, drawing gasps from them both. It picked up quickly after that, Matt grinding down on Danny’s cock, so full, and Danny giving everything he had to the beautiful man underneath him. Matt clung to Danny for dear life when Danny’s thick cock slid deliciously over his prostate. He couldn’t stop the cries that escaped him, and reveled in the broken groans and heavy breath that he drew from the strong man above him. Danny balanced on his elbows above Matt and dipped his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, taking in the smell of sweat and sex. The special lube had sunk into his own skin by then, and the warmth and tingling that it brought with it made him feel wonderfully wicked. He pistoned faster, harder, into Matt because he knew just what Matt liked, and savored the tight stretch of Matt’s muscles, and the way he shivered and jerked every time Danny hit his prostate. Matt’s cock was red and dripping between them, coating both their stomachs in precum and making a sticky, beautiful mess. Danny cursed; Matt moaned in reply.

Matt felt the pressure welling up inside him, knew he couldn’t last much longer. “Danny, I--I’m gonna…”

Danny ravished Matt’s neck with his mouth, making him lose his train of thought. “Come for me, baby.” With one hand, he reached down and stroked Matt once, twice, and it was done. Matt came with a choked whine, mouth agape, every muscle contracting around Danny. Danny didn’t slow, knew that Matt liked that feeling of too much sensation right after his orgasm. Sparks flew in Matt’s brain when Danny hit his prostate once more before coming himself, breath hitching and hips stilling, cock buried to the hilt in Matt’s ass.

Matt caught Danny when his arms gave out under him, stroked his back with and told him how beautiful he was, how perfect, pressing kisses to the hollow of his throat. It took them a while to move again, as they passed between dozing and tenderly making out. Eventually, Matt was brought back by the smell of coffee wafting through their open doorway. He got up to pour himself a cup, and made Danny a quick mug of that bitter, earthy tea he liked so much. He came back with two cups and a warm washcloth to wipe them both down, and they settled in shoulder-to-shoulder against the headboard.

Danny would never admit that he loved the smell of coffee because it reminded him of Matt. Matt didn’t need him to tell him, he could read it in his breath and heartbeat. They settled in quietly for a long, warm, lazy day, with nowhere to go for once, no villains to punch, and utterly well-fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfic, I hope you guys like it!! Kudos and comments are super appreciated, I'd love to know what you guys think of my work and if I should keep it up!!! ^_^
> 
> Also, title inspired by the song "Sunday Morning Stasis" by Joseph Fink.


End file.
